Wily Machine
is the name of the machines that Dr. Wily uses in the end of most games from the original Mega Man series. Most of them have Wily's flying saucer on them and have two forms of attack, with the second form's weak point being the cockpit and Dr. Wily himself. Starting with Mega Man 4, the Wily Machines have been followed up by an escape pod, named the Wily Capsule. Also, starting with Mega Man 4, Wily's Machines have had an unmistakable skull motif. Main series Wily Machine 1 is the first Wily Machine created by Dr. Wily and the final boss from the games Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up. Wily Machine 2 is the second Wily Machine created by Dr. Wily. It is the penultimate boss from Mega Man 2. Wily Machine 3 , also called the Pinbot in the NES Game Atlas, is the third Wily Machine, and the first to move by walking instead of being an aerial machine. It is the penultimate boss from Mega Man 3. Wily Machine 4 Wily Machine 4 is the Wily Machine used by Wily in Mega Man 4. It is the first Wily Machine with a skull motif. Wily Machine 5 Wily uses two machines in Mega Man 5, the first one being the Wily Press in the third Wily Stage, and the second is the Wily Machine. The is a giant skull machine. Its weak spot is the cannon in the skull's mouth, which releases missiles, bouncing orbs, and a magnet to pull Mega Man. His weakness is the Super Arrow. Unlike other Wily Machines, this one doesn't have a second phase, due to a wiring mistake made by Wily.Rockman & Rockman X Daizukan page 82 Wily Machine 6 Wily Machine 6 is the machine used by Wily in Mega Man 6. It is a spiked machine based on the Wily Press from Mega Man 5. Wily Machine 7 is the machine used by Dr. Wily at the end of Mega Man 7. It is a giant walking skull. Wily Machine 8 The Rockman 8: Metal Heroes Hisshou Kouryakuhou is a boss from Mega Man 8. Throw Water Balloons or slash the Flame Sword at Wily's window. Astro Crush is also useful as it grants Mega Man invincibility while the attack is in effect. When he is about to deploy the big laser, the mouth must be shot with the Mega Buster to get him to withdraw it back. Watch out for the wheel as well. Sometimes it comes out as a saw blade that either rolls or bounces toward the player, other times its a spinning gun. This Wily Machine also came equipped with an exceedingly powerful Evil Energy cannon when it first appeared, which nearly destroyed Mega Man in one hit. However, Duo flew in out of nowhere to destroy the cannon, weakening both him and the machine, allowing Mega Man to defeat it. Wily Machine (Mega Man & Bass) The Wily Machine and Wily Capsule from Mega Man & Bass look similar to the ones from Mega Man 8, but the attacks are slightly different. It can rush forward, among other attacks. For the Wily Machine, use Remote Mine and watch out for the big laser. Wily Machine (Mega Man 9) The Wily Machine from Mega Man 9 is a robotic dinosaur with a skull's head. The first phase shoots green exploding eggs with yellow polka dots. They must be deflected back at the machine and explode on contact with its jaw. Nothing else can damage this form. The Magma Bazooka is an effective choice in deflecting the eggs due to their directional capacity. The second phase can squish, ram and shoot fire. It's weak to Concrete Shot, as it gums up the machine's mouth. This version of the machine appears to be an homage to the 1976 and 2005 anime Gaiking, being similar to the Daikū Maryū in both appearance and color scheme. While this Wily Machine did not appear in the comic books, parts of its design served as a base for the Egg-Wily Machine X. Wily Machine (Mega Man 10) The Wily Machine from Mega Man 10 is a pirate ship that can shoot out huge missiles in three different sizes from the skull's mouth, which the player can jump on to reach the skull itself, and can launch small homing missiles. Its weaknesses are Solar Blaze in its first form and Water Shield in its second form. The first form, a giant skull with a pirate's hat, will launch huge missiles at two vertical levels in addition to firing small homing missiles. After destroying the skull, Wily will be visible and its attack pattern changes. The second form flies around at the top of the screen and fires spheres that can paralyse the player. After a while, it will fire two electric spheres that move to the floor and ceiling, creating an electric line between them and that moves. The only way to avoid this is to move under the machine's lower jaw. Wily Machine 11 Wily Machine 11 is the final boss from Mega Man 11. Its first form resembles a drone, sporting gear propellers, a skull casing, and a set of missile launchers. After this form is destroyed, Wily Machine 11 takes on a smaller form that resembles a Wily Capsule. Handheld games Wily Machine I The Wily Machine I, 'known as , in Japan, is the last boss from'' Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. It's a large machine based on Dr. Wily's head. The first form sends out one enemy low, then one high. Fully charged Atomic Fire shots could be used to destroy the first form. Another risky method is using Quick Boomerang or Rolling Cutter, which do decent damage but requires being close due to the short range of the weapons. After the first form is defeated, the lower jaw of the machine explodes and Dr. Wily appears in the cockpit. The second form has a claw that will attack at random and also shoots one plasma shot low, one plasma shot high. The only weapon to take out the second form is Enker's Mirror Buster. Use this to send the shots back at Wily. Mmgb1_wilymachinep2.jpg|Wily Machine I (2nd form) Wily Machine II '''Wily Machine II', known as in Japan, is the Wily Machine from Mega Man II. Wily Machine (Mega Man III) The Wily Machine from Mega Man III occupies half of the screen and moves from one side to the other by flying up and coming down to try and crush Mega Man. It can only be hurt using charged shots from the Mega Buster on its eyes. One interesting note is that if the player stands at the very left of the screen, the machine will not be able to hurt Mega Man. When the first part is finished, it will be so damaged it will be unable to move, and it now shoots balls from the cannons. The cannon in front of Mega Man tries to hit him, and the cannon in the back protects Dr. Wily by always shooting where the Screw Crusher can be better used to hit Dr. Wily. Wily Robo Iron Golem is a giant robot that plays the role of Wily Machine for the fourth Game Boy game. It is an improved version of the Wily Machine I in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. Wily wanted to create a giant robot and began its development in his space fortress. The robot was still incomplete when Mega Man arrived, but is able to fight. It's so tall, Mega Man begins the fight by attacking a green gem located on its chest. The gem occasionally launches energy balls while the fists attempt to punch and crush Mega Man, making objects fall when he tries to crush him. The fists can be used to reach the gem and attack it. It's weak to Crystal Eye, but the player can use Power Stone or Rush Coil to reach the gem more easily. After damaging the gem, it falls down and attacks with the head, which follows a set pattern of sucking Mega Man towards it with the mouth, firing energy bolts from its antennae and charging into Mega Man. The charge can be held back by repeatedly shooting the head. It can only be damaged when the mouth opens to suck Mega Man in. It is vulnerable to Ballade Cracker, but Mega Buster are also effective since it didn't use up any of the weapon energy. After destroying the robot, Wily uses a Wily Capsule to attack. Brain Crusher , misnamed as Wily Machine in the Rockman Carddass #204, is a machine used by Dr. Wily in Mega Man V. It attacks by throwing bombs (Alabell) and small robots (Pikashu). The fight begins with the robot body attacking with a set pattern of launching missiles, pulling Mega Man towards the spiked ceiling with the Pikashu and launching Alabell bombs. To defeat the robot body, the player needs to send the Alabell bombs back at the machine by blasting them up against it with the Mega Buster. Once its life meter is drained, only the top portion of the robot body remains and attacks with shockwaves. The ceiling also drastically lowers, limiting Mega Man's jumping room. The tracking Spark Chaser works best to attack Wily while still focusing on dodging. However if the player wishes to preserve ammunition for the fight against Sunstar, the Grab Buster is also powerful. It may be presumed that the Brain Crusher controls L. Knuckle and R. Knuckle due to its arm-like extensions into the floor of the Wily Star. Other games "Wily Machine" (Mega Man: The Wily Wars) In the last stage of the Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Wily uses an unnamed giant robot (nicknamed Wily Machine by fans due to it being the final boss) that is fought in three phases. Noticeably what appears to be a recolored and logoless Wily UFO acts as the brain of the machine. In the beginning only the lower part of the robot is visible, moving back and forth in the room. When close to Mega Man, it kicks the platforms Mega Man has to stand on to reach its weak point, the blue joint in the leg, which releases homing missiles when distant. Its weakness is Thunder Beam and Spark Shock. The player can also hit the joint below the blue joints with Crash Bombs to deal heavy amounts of splash damage to the blue joint. This will destroy any missiles currently being fired and kill the first form in just 4 shots. Which is better than the electricity weaknesses. After destroying the joint, the legs explode and it falls, revealing the rest of the robot. It attacks by trying to punch Mega Man, and the player has to jump above the hands to reach the head, its weak point. Its weakness is the Hard Knuckle; only 4 hits from this weapon are necessary to defeat this form. After destroying it, only the severely damaged head with the "Wily UFO" on top remains, with Wily visible inside it, resembling a Wily Capsule. The head fly around the screen and drop bombs on Mega Man. Sometimes the head falls on the floor, lifting again after a while. It's weak to Thunder Beam and Top Spin. Wily Machine (Mega Man: The Power Battle) The Wily Machine in Mega Man: The Power Battle is a giant floating machine comprised of 3 skull-like parts. It can be damaged in the torso or the bottom. When the machine has all parts intact, it will jump or hit the player with its floating hands. If Mega Man destroys the bottom part, he will have to fight the flying torso of the machine. The torso attacks by throwing its spiked rings or sending electrical discharges. If the torso is destroyed instead, Wily's pod will dock to the bottom of the machine. The bottom attacks with a jump or a missile barrage. In order that the hopping form instead of the flying form appears, attack has to be very concentrated on the torso; a slight difference is not enough. Also, no matter which part gets hit, both parts would flash at the same time, making it hard for people to spot that the game actually counts the damage of the two parts separately. Because of these two reasons, the hopping form seldom appears before people who does not understand the mechanism already. No matter which second form is faced, the third form is the same. Wily's pod creates a copy, and a timer appears. The player has to damage Wily before time runs out. The only problem is that Wily and the copy switch places, making the fight more difficult. File:MMTPBWilyMachineB-1.png|Second form (top) File:MMTPBWilyMachineB-2.png|Second form (bottom) Wily Machine (Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) The Wily Machine in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters is a gigantic floating skull. This monster can fire small projectiles and bombs from the nose, bouncing energy bubbles or a massive energy beam from a cannon in the mouth, and a tracking explosion from the eye. During the battle Wily is also assisted by a True Shield Attacker (in the "Search for Wily!" course), a Tripropellan ("Rescue Roll!"), or a small Mecha Dragon ("Recover the new parts!"). Wily takes the most damage from the Slash Claw, Bubble Lead, or Super Arm. When the Wily Machine explodes, it leaves a defenseless Dr. Wily in a pod that is weak to the Air Shooter, Thunder Beam, and Shadow Blade. However, the pod teleports around the room to prevent being hit. "Wily Machine" (DOS) The unnamed final boss in the DOS Mega Man 3, nicknamed "Wily Machine", "Nuclear Room" or "Reactor Room", is fought at Wily's fortress, where it is protected by Bit Man, Shark Man, Wave Man, Oil Man, Blade Man, Torch Man and CRORQ. Wily Machine α The , also named as Dr. Wily Robot in the database and Dr. Wily Capsule in the stage intro, is the penultimate boss from Rockman Strategy, fought at Wily's laboratory in Saudi Arabia, where it is protected by Flame Man, Frost Man, Spark Man, and Metal Man. His element is "Neutral". Wily Machine 25 is a Wily Machine present as the Fever Attack of the Mega Man villains that appeared in events from the game Otoranger. It is apparently numbered after the 25th anniversary of the Mega Man franchise, although the first event occurred during its 26th anniversary in December 2013. Gallery File:MMPBWilyMachine.png|Wily Machine from Mega Man: The Power Battle Wilyrobors.jpeg|Wily Machine in Rockman Strategy. Wilymachinerushmarine.png|"Wily Machine" in Mega Man Rush Marine. R5WilyMachine.jpg|Wily Machine 5 in the Rockman 5 manga. R8WilyMachine.jpg|Wily Machine 8 in the Rockman 8 manga. R8WilyMachineInner.png|Wily Machine 8's interior in the manga. Carddass087.png|Mega Man facing the Wily Machine 5. See also *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Wily Press *Egg-Wily Machine X *Wily Walker References es:Wily Máquina Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars bosses Category:Rockman Strategy bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Fortress bosses